How Could You
by Rey Mysterio's Girl
Summary: Rey did something really stupid
1. Help

How Could You?

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing

Rey lay in bed to weak to move. He knew it was now time to call Dave and Eddie. He slowly picked up the phone and dialed Dave and Eddie's number.

It was 2:00AM when the call came. Dave was dead tired. Who in their right mind would be calling at this hour.

"Wha" Dave's voice slurred with sleep.

"Hey Dave, man" Rey's voice was hoarse.

"Rey man you ok?" Dave said with concern.

"I…." Rey started, the phone clattered and no answer. Dave was wide awake and out of bed in seconds. He woke Eddie, they got dressed, and ran to Rey's room.

They got to Rey's room and Eddie pulled out the key Rey had given him. He opened the door and they entered the darkened room.

Rey lay passed out on the bed, phone laying on the floor. Eddie ran to his side Dave followed him.

When he got a closer look at his friend he gasped. Rey was burning to the touch and soaked with sweat. Dave ran to the bathroom to get a thermometer and Eddie tried to shake Rey awake.

Rey groaned and opened his eyes.

"Come on Rey wake up" Eddie stuck the thermometer under his tongue and waited for the beep. When it did it read 102.4.

"Dave," Eddie said urgently " run a cloth under cool water, bring it to me, we need to get his fever down. And that was the last thing Rey heard for a long time as he slipped back into unconsciousness.


	2. Anger

Chapter2

Disclaimer: Don't own Nothing.

Eddie draped the cloth over Rey's burning forehead and looked up at Dave, the worried look plain on his face. Dave put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"He'll be alright," He said "he's a tough little guy." Eddie nodded. Rey was tough he would get through this, he hoped.

He pulled a chair up next to the bed, close to Rey's head, so he could keep an eye on him. Dave did the same. They exchanged worried looks. Then it hit him. Mr. McMahon didn't know. He picked up the phone and talked to him for a few minutes.

"McMahon is not happy," Eddie said "actually that's an understatement he is fucking pissed."

"If Rey gets any worse I'll call a doctor" Dave said, taking his temp again. Rey's eyes cracked open slightly.

"Hey Rey, welcome back." Eddie said. Dave got up and returned a few minutes later with a small bowl of soup. Eddie propped Rey up carefully. He was too weak to lift the spoon, so Dave was forced to spoon feed him.

Then Eddie popped the question they were both thinking.

"How long have you been sick?" he asked.

" about 2 weeks" Rey mumbled.

"WHAT!" Eddie and Dave yelled at the same time.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME," Dave bellowed "THAT YOU HAVE WRESTLED AND TRAINED WHILE YOU WERE SICK AND NEVER SAW A DOCTOR OR MENTIONED IT TO ANYONE?" Rey nodded weakly. Dave threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

"HOW COULD YOU?" Eddie yelled astonished "HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO STUPID!" Eddie's anger subsided some what.

"Ok," he said through clenched teeth "we will talk about this when your better, but right now get some sleep."

Rey nodded, closed his eyes, and drifted off into sleep. Eddie turned to Dave.

"What was he thinking?" he said throwing his hands up too.

"I have absolutely no idea." he said, shaking his head and looking down at Rey.

A/N: Hey what do you think? I'm having computer problems so page breakers, italics, and some other things may be missing from both chapters. 


	3. Friend or Brother

How Could You.

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing

A/N: Ok I just found out that Eddie is dead, and I am freaking out. So any way the rest of this story and my next one are tributes to him and his family. So Eddie, this is for Vickie, the kids, and you. Rest in peace my friend. We love all you and I will never forget you. You and Rey were and still are my inspiration, so Thank You. Please pray for him, his family and friends. They are really hurting right now and could use your prayers. So now on with the story!

Rey's fever had spiked. It was 103.2. Eddie sat in the chair, never moving from Rey's side. He sat there thinking.

"Rey was always there for me. No matter what I did or said, he was always there. But me, I was almost never there for him until recently. When ever I turned my back on him, he forgave me. When I lied to him, he forgave me. When I betrayed his trust and our friendship, he welcomed me back with open arms. Now it is my turn." he thought.

Dave walked into the room.

"Eddie" he said quietly "you need some rest."

"No," Eddie said "I won't leave him" and he turned back to Rey.

Dave knew it was no use, trying to pull Eddie away. These two were like brothers. Yes they parted ways for awhile, but they were soon back on track. So Dave walked into the kitchen, shaking his head, to make Eddie something to eat. Even if he had to shove it down his throat.

A.A/N: So what do you think? Review. And remember what I said above.


	4. Dreams

How Could You Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing

A/N: Ok now Ghostwriter626 Eddie died from heart failure. Because of the drugs Eddie took, they made his heart weak and all of the stain Eddie put on his heart with wrestling caused the heart failure. On with the story.

Rey shifted in and out of consciousness. He dreams were full of feverish nightmares that would not abate. He tossed and turned and mumbled incoherent words.

Dave had made Eddie sleep for an hour. When he woke, Rey was tossing and turning. Eddie vaulted over the arm of the couch and over to him. He lay his hand over Rey's sweaty and feverish brow to calm him. Rey started to relax as Dave walked in.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" Eddie said without looking up. Rey was struggling toward consciousness.

"Come on Rey, wake up." he said. Rey's eyes cracked open.

"Hey Rey, welcome back. again." Dave said as an afterthought. Eddie laughed and Rey smiled.

"Now you stay better." Eddie joked. Dave burst out laughing this time, showing no restraint, Rey did too.

"Yep," Eddie said "he's definitely getting better. They all laughed.

A.A/N: REVIEW! PLEASE!


	5. Cured, Finally

How could you

Disclaimer: Same as the others

Rey lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. He was feeling weak and tired, but he was sick of sleeping. Eddie never left his side. At the moment, he was sleeping, finally. Dave came out of the kitchen.

"Hey Rey, you hungry?" he asked. The answer was no, but he didn't want to worry Eddie and Dave.

" I suppose." he said. Dave nodded and came back a few minutes later with some soup. Rey tried to sit up, but was still too weak.

"Rey, lay down." Dave said, putting a hand on Rey's shoulder. Dave helped him eat and as soon as he was done, Rey fell asleep.

A few hours later, Rey woke up, his stomach churning.

"Well," he thought "if the point of eating was not to worry his friends it wasn't a good idea because throwing it all back up would definitely worry them." He couldn't control it. Dave came out. Now he was definitely worried. Eddie woke.

"I Think we should call a doctor." he said. Dave nodded.

"I have a friend he in LA who works at CGH." Dave said.

"Ok, call him," Eddie said, feeling Rey's forehead. "his fever has spiked again." Dave called his friend Dr. Jesse Travis.

"He'll be here in 10 minutes." Dave said.

"Good." Eddie said, wiping Rey's forehead with the damp cloth again.

Jesse came and examined Rey.

"Its Gastroenteritis," he said "keep him in bed, give him lots of fluids, bland foods, and here is an antibiotic." he said.

"Thanks Jess." Dave said.

"No problem." Jesse said, and left.

They turned to Rey. He was sleeping peacefully.

Life was finally back to normal as Rey lace up his boots for his first match since he had gotten sick. Summerslam He heard Chavo and Carlito arguing about something or other. Eddie walked into the locker room.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey, what are Chavo and Carlito arguing about?" he asked.

"Whose the better wrestling family." Eddie said. They both laughed. It was good to be back.

END

A/N: REVIEW!


End file.
